RenesmeeXJacob
by Girl'sNotGrey12-21
Summary: Years Have Passed Since Breaking Dawn. Renesmee Is Now An Adult, Or Fully Grown And Is In A Realationship With Jacob. You've Heard Bella And Edward's Story, Now This Is Renesmee And Jacob's Story.
1. Chapter 1

Pulling on my black cardigan, I turned and stepped towards the open window. The wind blew several of my bronze curls into my eyes. It was a cold day for July, even for Forks. Not that that bothered me, even without my cardigan I wouldn't feel the cold. Rain started to drop onto my face, I sighed and closed the window. When would he be home? I knew my worrying was unnesessary, but it is impossible not to worry about someone you love and care for with all of your heart. So deep in my thoughts I didn't hear the footsteps walking up the garden path until they stepped onto the porch even with my excellent hearing. The door swung open and a huge smile broke across my face.  
"Jake!" I cried as I threw myself upon him.  
"Woah! Hey, Ness. Maybe I should leave more often if this is your reaction." He chuckled.  
I pushed away to face him.  
"Jake, I hate it when you leave me." He smiled some more at my scowl and drew his thumb against my cheek.  
"I've only been gone a week, Baby." The smile still on his beautiful face.  
"Enough for me to worry about you."  
"Hey, I'm a big wolf. I can handle myself." The smile became more cheeky.  
"Oh yeah, Mr. Big Bad Wolf? Handle This!" I knocked him to the ground playfully and jumped on top.  
"I can more than handle that, gorgeous." He said in a sexy, rough voice, before he rolled over and positioned himself on top of me.  
"I win." He winked and leaned in towards my face so our noses were touching.  
"I let you win." My voice becoming more seductive.  
"Regardless, I still get my prize." I didn't even have time to think about a reply as his lips crushed down on mine. I kissed him back and the kiss became more passionate, his tongue lightly traced the curve of my bottom lip.  
"Jake.." I moaned.  
His tongue carefully pushed into my mouth and rubbed against my tongue. My tongue responded and soon our tongues were fighting for dominance of each others mouths. Jake's tongue slid in and out of my mouth and I sucked it gently. He let out a sexy moan in my mouth.  
"Shit!" He exclaimed as he jumped backwards onto his feet.  
"Jake! What Is It?" Worry filled my voice.  
"You cut my tongue." His back was turned to me and I could see he was shaking.  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Jake!" How could I have forgotten? I may only be half vampire, but my teeth are still sharp. very sharp.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you! Don't be mad!" Tears filled my brown eyes. Jake turned and I saw he was laughing. Shaking with laughter. He stopped when he saw my face.  
"Nessie? Are you crying?" His voice was horror struck.  
"N-No." I stammered as I wiped my eyes.  
"Why are you crying, Babydoll?" Jake looked like he was going to cry too.  
"I-I thought you were m-mad at m-me!" Jake's strong arms pulled me in close.  
"Why would I be mad at you? How could I ever be mad at you?"  
"Y-you were shaking a-and that's what you do when y-your m-mad!" My sobs became louder and my body began shaking with them.  
"Your the one shaking now." He said, I let out a small laugh. "I'd never be mad with you, I couldn't be. You're too important for me to ever be mad at. Besides, your dad would kill me."  
I laughed out loud to this.  
"He likes you now, you know that." My sobbing had stopped.  
"Yeah, Edward's a great guy." Jacob said, with geniune warmth. I smiled. I loved that all my family could be close. Even though vampires and werewolves are enemies, the two sides finally accepted each other, which was down to me. Well, protecting me and even though I'm grown up now, Jake, my mom, dad, Charlie and all of the Cullen's are still pretty protective of me.  
"Damn!"  
"What?" Jake looked confused.  
"Charlie! We're supposed to be at his!" Jake still looked confused.  
"Billy wanted to see you as soon as you were back from your trip." I explained.  
"So how does that involve going to Charlie's?" Poor Jake, my grandpa is still a little wary of him, after he attemped to explain how "The world isn't how he thinks it is" to him shortly after I was born and my mom changed.  
"C'mon Jake! Charlie wants to see you too.."  
"I highly doubt that, Ness. The guy looks terrifyed everytime he lays eyes on me."  
"Well.. Can you blame him?"  
"What? So you think I'm a monster too?"  
"Jake, you know that's not what I meant. I mean, what if you lived your whole life thinking that only humans exsisted and the only person in your life is your daughter. Then your best friend's son turns up, strips off and changes into a giant wolf?" Jake laughed at this.  
"But Ness! You should have seen his face!" I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Yeah, Seeing him almost have a heartattack must be fun. Oh, and to top it all off, you basically tell him his daughter, son-in-law and all of his son-in-law's family aren't human."  
"He needed to know. How else could we explain how you grew so damn fast."  
"Touche, Jacob. Now, go get ready."  
"Huh? I'am ready.."  
"Oh Jake! You can't go like that!" I sighed.  
"But I wear these all the time..."  
"Exactly, you wear them all the time. Don't you own a shirt?" I said.  
"Don't pretend you don't enjoy my half nakedness."  
"I do enjoy it, alot. Now go, Wolfboy!" I shooed him away. He mock howled at me and ran upstairs into our bedroom.

"Get a shower too!" I shouted up at him. He howled again in reply. I giggled at him.

I walked towards the living room to wait for Jake. I passed a mirror and looked automatically. Damnit! All of my curls were messed up. I looked like i'd been dragged through a bush backwards. I sighed and ran up the stairs into mine and Jake's room. It was a pretty room, cream walls and pale wood furniture. A huge four poster canopied bed rested against the centre of the back wall, closest to the window. Pale blue curtains draped the frame and deep blue satin sheets and pillows covered the bed. Jake had done all this for me on the first valentines day we were officially together. I still gets me now, how he did this for me and all I had got him was a silver braclet, which he wore all the time and insisted he loved it, but still, how could that compare? I sat at my vanity mirror and started to comb through my hair. My eyes locked on the en-suite door just as it sorted to open.  
"Hello, Gorgeous." I said in a seductive voice to a very wet Jake, with only a towel on for cover.  
"Hey, I didn't know you was up here." He said, his voice naturally rough and sexy. I pushed myself up from the dressing table and walked towards him. I ran my hand down his hot, wet six pack.  
"Well.. I'm here.." Jacob ducked down to plant kisses from my coller bone to my jaw up to my cheek. He delicatley grazed his teeth against my ear lobe as I pulled his wet body closed to mine.  
"I love you." He whispered and I shivered as his hot breath tickled my skin. I pulled his face close to mine so our lips were touching.  
"I love you too." I whispered. "Forever."  
"I'm always yours." He replied as I kissed him.  
_**RING RING  
**_"Damnit." Jacob growled against my lips.  
"I'm sorry." I murmered against his.  
"Leave it." He said breathlessly as he tried to resume the kiss. I can't bear to leave a phone ringing. I reluctantly pulled away and took my phone from my pocket. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone.  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you were supposed to be here an HOUR ago" I grimaced and mouthed Charlie to Jake. He gave a small laugh, walked over to his wardrobe and started pulling out clothes.  
"Sorry, Grandpa. Me and Jake were just... We're just geting ready now. We won't be long, promise."  
"That's good, So how's..." I let Charlie carry on talking as I covered the speaker and spoke to Jacob.  
"Jake? You're not going to wear those ripped pants, are you?" He turned, looking confused.  
"But Ness, I always wear these pants?" I sighed.  
"Exactly. And because you wear them all the time, they're ruined. Wear your new jeans. The dark ones." I sighed again. "Jake! You can't wear a demin shirt with denim jeans!"  
"Why not? they match..."  
"Honestly, I think I prefer you as a wolf. You don't talk crap then." Jake was about to reply when we both looked at the phone, of which Charlie's voice buzzed out of.  
"Nessie? Renesmee! Are you there? Nessie!" I brought the phone back to my ear as Jake dropped his towel to get dressed.  
"Yes! I'm sorry Grandpa. I have to go. I'll be round soon..." I said, shutting the phone.  
Famous Last Words.  
An hour and a half later, me and Jake are finally driving out of La Push down to Charlie's house. I pulled my mirror out of my bag and started frantically trying to sort out my hair.  
"Jake? Is my hair really bad? Look at my face! I'm all hot and red!" Jake brought one hand down off the steering wheel and rested it on my knee.  
"You are hot. Very hot." He said seductivley.  
"That's not funny, Jake! Seriously, my hair!" This time he just laughed as we pulled into Charlie's drive. He got out first and held my door open for me.  
"All the price of a good time, Baby."  
"Please, Jake. I'm serious now. My dad will be here. Don't think about it."  
"Alice would have already seen..." I shook my head.  
"We didn't really plan it. It was more of a snap decision, right?"  
"Oh yeah... But.." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.  
"Stop." I whispered. "Just think of something else." Jake winked in understandment.  
Before I could knock, Alice swung the door open.  
"Nessie!" She sang and threw her arms around me. I laughed and ducked my head down to kiss her spikey head.  
"Hi, Alice. How's everything?"  
"Nothing exciting. No more Volturi threats or battles.. Pretty boring actually."  
"Oh Yes. It sounds it. Nothing like a good fight to get everyone going." I laughed.  
"You said it." Muttered Jacob.  
"Geez, Jake. It's only a dinner." I said as I dug my elbow in his ribs. Alice only laughed.  
"You never change, Jacob."  
"Neither do you." He said, looking her up and down. She smiled lightly.  
"And I never will... Anyway, Charlie's been waiting, as has Billy, Let's go!" Alice dragged us inside into the dining room. My mom, dad, Alice and Jasper where all crammed into Charlie's tiny kitchen. Jasper being here suprised me. He smiled at me warmly and walked over to hug me.  
"Long time, no see, Nessie." He said, in his southern accent.  
"I did visit, but you were busy." I smiled, busy hunting. "You didn't have to come, Jasper. If it is... Inconvinient for you." As in, if he's struggling to be here because he wants to feed on Charlie. Jasper shook his head lightly.  
"I'm in control. Couldn't miss seeing my beautiful niece now, could I." I hugged him again. Even though Jasper doesn't show love as openly as others, I know he loves me. Even as a baby, he protected me from my mother, which was un-needed, but he still did it.  
Billy and Charlie had started watched a game when me and Jake had failed to arrive early, so they wouldn't be through into the kitchen for a while. My mom and dad walked over at the same time, holding hands.  
"Nessie." Said my mom simply as she hugged me, then my dad hugged me. Then he turned to Jacob and nodded.  
"Jacob." Jacob nodded in reply.  
"Hello, Edward." They both laughed at the same time and shook hands.  
"I trust the trip was... fun?" Asked my dad. Jake let out a low laugh.  
"Oh, it was... exhilerating."  
"There's my girl!" Came Charlie's voice as he walked through and hugged me.  
"Hey, Grandpa."  
"Kept us all waiting, but you're worth it. You get more beautiful every time I see you." He turned to Jake. "I hope you know how lucky you are, kid."  
"Oh, I do, Charlie." He said, looking at me, smiling.  
"Huh." Said Charlie, turning away. "Right, I guess I better microwave the pizza, seeing as it's cold now." Charlie said this quickly, You could see how nervous Jacob makes him. I looked at Jasper pointedly. He smiled in understandment and helped Charlie relax. Billy wheeled in through the door.  
"Jake!" He grinned.  
"Hey Dad." Said Jake, stooping down to hug his father.  
"Now, don't get all mushy on me." Laughed Billy, but he pulled Jake closer and said "It's good to see you again, son."

We all sat around the table and got ready to eat. Well, me, Jake, Billy and Charlie did. The others just joined in the conversation.  
"So how come you two were so late?" Asked Charlie, chewing pizza. I looked at Jake and immediently had flash backs and blushed, as did he. I felt Edward stiffen beside me. Then I made the mistake at looking at his face. To say he looked mad is an understatement.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake tried to make the situation light.  
"Ha, Well, you know how Nessie is. Whatever I picked she didn't like, I must have got changed at least ten times!" Jake laughed. Billy laughed too.  
"Well, she's done a good job. It's not often we see you in a shirt, Jacob. No ripped pants either." Billy looked at me. "Making my boy a man.." Jake elbowed his father lightly.  
"Daaaaad." He complained. "Lighten up." Billy laughed lightly.  
"Sorry, Jake. I just.. Nevermind, I can see how happy you are and I'm proud you, kid." Edward's hard voice come from over my shoulder.  
"I'm proud of you too, Jacob.. And you, Renesmee." I could tell how sarcastic he was being, thankfully Billy, Charlie and Jake didn't seem to notice much and carried on eating.  
"Thanks, Dad." I said in a perfectly normal voice, trying to cover this akward situation.  
"Bella, i think it would be good to leave now."  
"But Edward, we've only just got here.." My mom looked confused and upset.  
"Please, Bella." He said, softly this time. She sighed and smiled lightly.  
"Okay, bye darling." She said, kissing my cheek. She leaned over and hugged Jake.  
Edward said nothing as they left the house.  
About an hour later, Alice stood up and looked at the clock.  
"Well, thankyou Charlie, for having us." Charlie smiled and raised his hand. He really likes Alice.  
"It's nothing, Alice..."  
"Thankyou also." Said Jasper, standing next to Alice.  
"Really, It's nothing." Jasper smiled and nodded. Alice kissed my cheek as her and Jasper headed towards the door.  
"Hey, Grandpa. I'm going to leave too." I stood up and kissed his cheek as I hugged him.  
"So soon, Ness?"  
"Sorry, long day." I blushed lightly again as I remembered.  
"Okay..." Grumbled Charlie. Jake stood up and patted Billy's back.  
"Well, I'll see you... whenever really. Take it easy on those wheels." Billy laughed and reversed from the table and pulled a small wheelie.  
"Show-off." Smiled Jake. He looked to Charlie.  
"Thanks, Charlie."  
"It's fine." Said Charlie. We stayed standing for a minute or two.  
"Umm, yeah. Come on, Jake. Bye." I said a final time as we left. It was raining, well pouring outside, this is Forks, I never expected anything different. Jake held the car door open for me. Insted of getting in, I leant against the car and sighed.  
"Jake, we messed up." He closed the car door and looked at me.  
"What do you mean?" I looked at the ground.  
"Dad knows. That's why he left."  
"Ahh Jeez..." Said Jake. "That's why he sounded pissed."  
"Yes." I replied quietly.  
"But Ness, we're together and we're not kids. Surely he would of expected this?" I shrugged.  
"Would you like to think your daughter was having sex with a guy that fell in love with her as a baby and originally wanted to be with her mother?" Jake flinched.  
"That sounds so bad. I can't help the way I feel, Ness. I'll admit it, I loved Bella, alot, but when I first saw you, that love couldn't compare with what I felt for you. That feeling as just grown hugely, everyday. I can't even describe how much I love you." He cupped my face in his hands. "How much I need you." He took a deep breath. "Nessie, this isn't like the actual thing, right? But I still want you to answer me truely."  
"Jake.. What are you talking about?"  
"Please, Ness. Just Answer honestly." I shook my head, confused.  
"Yeah, sure, Jake. I will." He smiled.  
"I just hope you say something like that." He took a deep breath and dropped to both his knees.  
"You look like you're begging for your life or something." I laughed. He blushed.  
"Damn, I forgot. Forget this happened, right?" I just laughed. He swiftly changed to just one knee and looked me in the eyes, seriously now.  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I haven't really planned a speech, because, well because I never really planned on doing this yet. I love you. You know I do, but you can't know how much, because I can't even begin to explain it. You're my soul mate, my imprint. My heart doesn't just beat to live anymore. It beats to love you, it beats for you. I want you, no, I need you forever. That week I spent away from you was hard. I miss you after not seeing after a minute. I dream about you when I'm asleep. I'm addicted to you. I.. I'm going to stop now." I laughed and wiped away my tears. "My love is a promise to you I plan to keep every day, every second of forever. Please, Renesemee... Will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Quick note:  
Oh, it's been a while! Sorry for the LONG break, my old laptop broke and I've been trying to fix it and I failed, losing half of my work-.-  
But hopefully this will make up for it!  
-I don't own any of these characters! J

"Oh my God, Jake!" I smiled through my tears.  
"Of course I.." I looked up over Jake's head to see a dark figure step out from the trees.  
"Dad? What are you doing?"  
Edward Cullen walked towards with a face of intense rage. Jake scrambled up from his knee.  
"Edward, I was just.." He explained as calmly as he could.  
"Over my burnt ashes!" Snarled Edward as he lunged for Jacob and gripped his throat.  
"Dad, no! Let go, please!" I screamed.  
"Stay out of this, Renesmee." He growled. Ignoring my father's warned I ran towards Jacob and Edward's deadly embrace. Jacob swung out his arm, stopped me and pushed me away, hard enough to make me stumble.  
"Renesmee, go! Before you get hurt!" Jake yelled, trembling uncontrollably.  
"Dad, Jake! Stop!" I screamed at them, as Jake exploded into his giant wolf form. Without a parting glance from either or the two, they sprinted into the surrounding trees, snarling at each other.  
I pulled my cell out of my pocket as I caught my breath and scrolled through my contact list. I paused on both Emmett and Jasper's numbers. After staring at both numbers for around a minute, I decided against it. Pocketing my phone, I sprinted after the fight.

_ 

Sorry this was so short! Thought I'd keep it on a cliff-hanger to keep you all interested, Mwahahaha!  
It gets better, I promise!  
Thanks for reading, Reviews very VERY welcome, both positive and negative J.  
xoxo.


	5. Chapter 5

Drawing breath through my nose in deep, I sprinted as I followed the scent of my father and almost-fiancé. Despite only having run off a minute ago, the trail was long and winding. Skidding to a stop, I whipped my head back and forth in hope of finding the rest of the trail, which seemed to have ended abruptly. My head whipped to the right and I growled, surging forwards.  
"Stop, Edward!" Called a shrill, high voice. The voice was followed by deep growling and a tearing sound. I pushed through thick shrubbery and found myself in the meadow my mother and father frequently visited. Alice was standing directly in front of me between the snarling vampire and wolf. Despite my father's ripped shirt and Jake's left paw, which he limped on, both parties seemed fine.  
"Alice?" I breathed out and all three heads turned towards me. Alice's face was struck with guilt.  
"I'm sorry, Nessie. I had a vision and Edward saw. I tried to stop..." I raised my hand to stop her.  
"It's not your fault," I consoled her. "Dad, please. I love Jake. Please, please don't hurt him…" I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks. Edward's raised arm towards Jacob fell as he looked me in eyes. He looked down to the ground and shook his head, as in disbelief. Within the blink of an eye, He turned and flashed out of the meadow, through the woods. Alice looked at me.  
"I'm sorry." She looked at me sadly, and sprinted after her adopted sibling.  
I dropped to my knees and started sobbing. Jake whined and stumbled towards me. Butting me with his big, furry head, he sat beside me and fussed against me.  
"Did-did he hurt you, Jake?" I stammered. Jacob shook his big wolf head and pressed his wet nose against my forehead. He then ambled into the forest, leaving me alone. It was less than five minutes until he was back, limping slightly on his left ankle whilst tugging on his tattered jeans in his human form.  
"Oh, Ness." He sighed, dropping to his knees next to me. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I'm sorry." Jacob pulled me into his arms as I continued to sob and grip onto his strong arms. After a while, I looked up to Jake's face and even through the pouring rain, I could see that he was crying too. I touched his face.  
"Jacob? Why are you crying?" He smiled and gave a sad laugh, still crying.  
"Oh, Nessie. I really fucked up this time, didn't I, Babydoll." I held onto him tighter as he continued to talk. "I mean, your dad wanted to kill me when I liked Bella, then your mom tried to kill me when I liked you, but your dad was okay with it. Then Bella was okay with it and accepted that I loved her daughter, but now Edward's not okay with me loving you? When you were a child, no, a baby, it was acceptable for me, in your father's eyes, to imprint on you, but now you're a grown adult, it's wrong? I don't understand, Renesemee!" Jacob dropped his head against my shoulder and cried harder. I rubbed Jacob's back and soothed him.  
"Jacob, it's okay. He'll accept it, he'll accept us. I promise. It's gonna be okay, Sweetie." Jacob looked up at me and shook his head.  
"No, Nessie. It won't. I'm not good enough for you. He's never gonna let us be together!" Jake shot up to his feet. "We can't be together." I pushed up to stand on my feet.  
"What the hell are you talking about, Jake? You're going to just let him win? Does our love mean nothing to you? Nothing at all!" I screamed at him. I turned around, taking a deep breath. I continued speaking in a calm voice. "If you want to leave me because of that, do it, Jacob. I won't come running back to you." I held my breath to stare at the trees in front of me and when I turned around, Jacob was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood staring at the place where Jacob had just been standing. With my acurate vision, I could still see the shallow markings in the wet grass from his feet. _He couldn't have gone far_. I thought to myself. _If you follow the trail now, you can find him fast. _ I battled with the voices in my head, staring into the woods. _If he loves me, he'll come back anyway_, I concluded. Letting out a sigh and wiping the tears from my eyes, I walked out of the meadow and followed the trail back to Charlie's house. The driveway was empty, except for my car, which Jacob had driven earlier. The keys were laid on top of the sleek, black bonnet, glistening from the pouring rain. _He's gone for good, _The voice in my head whispered, sounding final. I snatched up the keys and helped myself into the car. Slamming the door shut, I dropped my head in my hands and started crying again.  
"How could you do this to me, Jake? How!" I screamed at myself and smashed my fist on to the steering wheel, setting the car alarm off, along with the horn and sending the airbag smashing into my face.  
"Fuck sake!" I yelled and ripped the air bag out of the car and hit my head against the wheel, breaking it even futher.  
"Nessie? What happened!" I looked up to see Charlie standing on the porch in the yellow glow of the house lights. Not seeming to care about the rain, Charlie walked up to the car door and jerking it back.  
"What the hell's happened, Nessie? Has somebody hurt you?" He asked, worry rising in his voice.  
"Oh, Grandpa!" I cried and flung my arms around him in the rain. Charlie stroked my hair awkwardly.  
"There, there..." He mumbled, sounded embaressed. "Come on in, the rain's really coming down hard."  
Without even pausing to lock my car, I followed Charlie into the house and slumped down on the couch he showed me to.  
"Just, erm, wait there. I'll go get you a towel or something.." Charlie mumbled off up the stairs and returned with a plain off-white towel. He seemed uneasy as he handed it over to me.  
"Shall I call your mom?" He eventually said, still standing over me, shifting his wieght from one leg to the other.  
"I don't wanna make her worry.." I whispered, my voice harsh from all the crying.  
"Huh. Well, Alice?" I shook my head.  
"I'm okay, Grandpa. I'm fine, I'll just go home..." My voice trailed off as I pushed myself to my feet.  
"Woah! No way, Nessie." Charlie stood infront of me, arms crossed. "Your car's pretty much destroyed and you're in a state. There's no way I'm letting you wander off through the woods at night."  
"I'm not a child anymore, Charlie." I said, stubbornly.  
"You're my granddaughter. No darn way, Renesmee." I looked Charlie in the eye. He was dead serious.  
"You know I can look after myself, I..." He raised his hand, closing his eyes and whispered, "Need to know, need to know basis...".  
"Aww, come on, Gramps! House arrest? I have my own house to get back to! I'm grown up." I whined, sounding more like a child than the grown up I was trying to convince Charlie I was.  
"Tell me what's going on. Did he hurt you?"  
"Did who hurt me?" Charlie's hand twitched in the general direction of the phone and the gun-rack. I wasn't sure I wanted to know which one he was after.  
"Did Jacob Black hurt you, Nessie? In God's name, he better not have laid one single finger on..."  
I quickly cut him off.  
"No, no! Grandpa, Jake would never hurt me! I'm okay, please, I need to go home. I'm fine." I protested, despite my pleas, Charlie sat me down and called my dad.  
"Hello? Edward? Yeah, hey, it's Charlie. Uh, Nessie's here at my place and she's kinda, upset and can you... What? Just leave it? No I won't just leave it, Cullen! She's my granddaughter! You tell me what's going on right n-...! Hello? Hello!" Charlie slammed the phone down. "God damn it, Cullen!" He muttered.  
We both sat in awkward silence for while until Charlie turned to me.  
"Is this about Edward?" I tried to pretend to be shocked at the situation.  
"Oh no, Grandpa. Me and Dad are fine. Me and Jake just had an argument and-"  
"So it is Jacob." Charlie cut in bluntly.

"It's nothing huge..." I stammered.  
"I'm calling Billy, who does that boy think he-" Charlie stopped speaking abrutly as a car drew up outside.  
After looked through the window, I went cold seeing it was my dad's silver volvo. I turned away and looked at the floor, dreading this.  
"Huh," Charlie mumbled, sending me out of my trance-like stare. "Bella usually drives her own car." Relief washed over me. "She's waving you out there, Ness." Charlie gave me an awkward hug. "Go on, and tell your mom to remember that her dad is still alive and does want to see his daughter sometimes." I gave a small laugh and waved. I made my way towards the car, the rain had finally let off. I slid into the car and looked at my mom. She looked sad as she whispered to me. "He's gone after Jacob." 


End file.
